Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to billiard ball racking systems, more specifically, to a billiards rack comprised of two symmetrical circular loops bonded. Each circular loop may hold up to seven billiard balls, six balls around the inner perimeter of each loop, and one ball in the center. The invention may be composed of a plastic, metal or any rigid or semi ridged substance suitable for the proper functioning of the invention.
The new billiards rack provides four new pool games hereinafter described using the rack of the present invention. Traditionally and historically only two racks have been employed, a triangle and a diamond shape. The triangle rack has allowed “straight” pool, the diamond the game of 9 ball.
The rack of the present invention distributes the balls around the pool table in different configurations.
In Seven Ball, the balls are racked on one side of the present invention, (1,2 . . . 7) with the seven ball in the center when racked. Having only seven balls in the game, the game will proceed faster than games played using the triangle or diamond shaped racks. The cue ball must hit the lowest numbered ball on the table in turn until finally sinking the seven ball which ends the game.
In Conception Eight or Atom Smasher, the balls are racked on one side of the present invention, (2,3 . . . 8) with the eight ball in the center when racked with the one ball positioned outside. This gives the shape of a circle with one ball forward. The one ball can be placed in any outside location. The cue ball must hit the lowest numbered ball on the table in turn until finally sinking the eight ball which ends the game.
In Ball Buster, all balls are racked using both sides of the present invention with the fifteenth ball placed at the center of the two racks of seven balls. The balls may be separated 7 solid, 7 striped or mixed. Play would proceed as in traditional 8 ball.
In Fourteen Ball, both races contain 7 balls. Each ring would be placed parallel with the foot string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pool ball racks. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 228,879 issued to Stephen De Gaetano on Jun. 15, 1880.
Another patent was issued to Thomas H. Callahan on May 28, 1907 as U.S. Pat. No. 854,799. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,944 was issued to James H. Myers on Nov. 9, 1971 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 23, 1974 to E. Michael Frierman as U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,258.
Another patent was issued to Kenneth R. Tomczak on Feb. 1, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,861. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,881 was issued to John W. Jaworski on Dec. 29, 1981 and still yet another was issued to William D. Clayton on Jun. 7, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,450
Another patent was issued to Azeez A. Quraishi on Oct. 28, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,455. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,781 was issued on Sep. 6, 1988 to Roy E. McMillin and still yet another was issued on Dec. 27, 1994.
Another patent was issued Kwasny et al as U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,054. Yet another was issued to Potocki as U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,273 on Sep. 1, 1998 and still yet another was issued Tsai as U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,187 on Jul. 17, 2001.